Landslide
by DG and Reed
Summary: Laurel is gone now. But what were her thoughts when she just started becoming Black Canary? Was she full of doubt? Did she feel discouraged? Takes place sometime after the events in the last episode of S3.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Arrow, nor the song I mention.**

 **FYI : This Drabble/one shot takes place after the last episode of season 3, and Laurel leaves the arrowcave (I think it was still the arrowcave).**

* * *

 **Landslide**

Laurel Lance admittedly felt kind of sad after Oliver Queen announced his retirement to vigilantism; and that he was no longer the Arrow. Why did she feel sad? Maybe because there was nothing to prove anymore, and she felt like a silly one woman act. How many times did she have to hear "Laurel, you're not your sister!"? She wanted to prove to Oliver that she could do things just like him, and he couldn't even look her in the eye when it had seemed like he'd turned against Team Arrow.

After congratulating Thea (or Speedy), and walking out the team's cave with Diggle, she waved bye to him and got into her car and drove home. She decided to turn on the radio and the song that decided to come on at the moment was Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, the lyrics were so meaningful at the moment.

She took her love down for Oliver, that is what she did. Sure, that has made her a stronger woman but maybe even lonelier. But doesn't it seem like he did the same; he took his love for her down too, and has run off with Felicity to paradise leaving her behind. Laurel was lonely, Oliver wasn't.

And sometimes when Laurel did look at herself in the mirror she would wonder if she was still the woman she was then. She would see her reflection, and it was the same her but what was different? Was it her eyes? Was the light in them gone? Back when Felicity wasn't so clingy to Oliver she'd been a friend Laurel and said she had a light in her that Sara didn't. But where was the light now?

Tommy was light.

But Laurel didn't think she was. At least no one told her she gave them that impression. "And if I see my reflection in the snow covered hills," Laurel sang along to the radio, "the landslide'll bring ya down..."

Now, did Laurel question to herself, what is love? Oliver has forgotten about her, Nyssa wasn't a confidant anymore since she apparently is on Oliver's side...and never did she hear once, "Laurel, you've got what it takes..." Or, "Laurel, you can do it," from anyone. It felt like high school. Where it seemed like she was never going to fit in into Team Arrow. Her dad didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore, and her mother only cared and favoured Sara who was dead. And even if Sara were to come back from the dead someway somehow, Laurel would once again be overshadowed. And what purpose would she ever serve again? Someone had once remarked to her that she was better off in the DA office. But she wanted to be a night bird just like everyone else.

Laurel had been afraid of changing, but if everyone was changing around her, couldn't she change along with them too? If everyone was putting on their mask and coping with their anger by fighting crime, couldn't she, too do the same? Sara had transitioned without being questioned, why couldn't that happen to Laurel?

"Should I be done with this?" Laurel questioned out loud to herself. "Should I take off the mask, and never look back. Or should I turn around?...And do what next?"

Laurel stopped her car, and angrily did she hit the steering wheel, and there did she have a good cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she heard Stevie Nicks voice singing the last of the lyrics in that normal melancholy way of hers.

"But I'm the Black Canary. I'm not just the Canary!" Laurel proclaimed, coming to a realization, "I can be much more than some vigilante...there can be something more to it, but I just don't know yet." Laurel wouldn't cry anymore. She just couldn't and wouldn't. Eff the naysayers. "Cisco is a fan of me, and I'm sure I have more of a following. I can't keep letting things get to me." The lawyer turned vigilante laughed in such a bittersweet way, and put her hand to her chest in relief.

"I'll recover from this Landslide. That's what I'll do." Laurel started her car and eventually she got home. And with that one epiphany, she had a good night sleep and her dreams were good ones.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:** **Yeah, pretty pissed Laurel's gone now. But I stopped watching the show before her death. I should've posted this sooner; I wrote this awhile back. Sorry for the shortness**. **Thanks to whoever gives feedback or whateve** r.


End file.
